


三人场合

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: “哥哥，这样就可以爽到吗？”
Relationships: 宁嘉 豪嘉
Kudos: 17





	三人场合

演唱会结束之后大家都累得不行，上了车就靠在椅背上睡了。任豪喝了口放了枸杞的热水，闭眼的时候车里的灯也熄了，他好像隐隐约约看到隔壁座徐一宁在和焉栩嘉说些什么，焉栩嘉甚至愣了一下，然后朝他投来了个意味深长的眼神。

到了酒店还没清醒，任豪脚步都是虚浮的，昏昏沉沉跟着一起到了九楼，打了个哈欠才找到自己的房间，摸出房卡进去了。

徐一宁和他也不过是前后脚进的房。徐一宁拎着一个购物袋，任豪靠在床头随口问他什么时候买的东西，徐一宁倒是笑得神秘，把袋子放在任豪身边，叫他自己看。

竟然是表演的时候穿的那身。

任豪挑了挑眉，把和裤子分离的背带勾了出来，问徐一宁怎么把演出服带回来了。徐一宁倒是没正面回答，说让任豪穿上，等下拍点照好发微博。任豪不可置否，捞出裤子翻过来给扣上背带，问为什么要等一下。徐一宁整理袖口的手一顿，扬起嘴角说，我去买点东西。

任豪也没问徐一宁要买什么，换上衣服靠在床头看财经频道，过了好一会儿困意席卷大脑，再醒过来的时候眼前一片黑。

眼前应该是被布料挡住了，似乎绑带太细甚至还缠上了两三圈才在后脑系上，松松垮垮的，感觉一扯就能掉。当然，前提是任豪的双手能够自由活动。双手被绑在身后，这次却没有没有给他活动的机会，手腕抵在一起被系的很紧，像个死结一样，任豪甚至能想象到解开后留下的红痕。

任豪能感觉到自己是双腿大开半跪在地上，他想要撑着站起来却借不上力，膝盖磨擦着地面却没有想象中的疼痛，应该是在毛绒的地毯上。

胯间突然被踩住，任豪难受的闷哼了一声。失去视觉之后其他感官变得敏感，任豪隐约听到了鞋跟落在柔软地毯上的闷响，甚至能感受到踩在他胯下脆弱的是有棱角的皮鞋。对方显然不满足于此，更甚地轻轻碾着他身下，在失了轻重不小心用力过了头的时候，任豪疼得倒吸了一口凉气，与此同时，他发现自己竟然硬了。

对方好像是料到了这一点，轻笑了声抬起脚尖又往下碾，任豪呼吸都有些紊乱了，刚刚声音即使短促却绝对十分熟悉，不过还没等他在混乱的脑海中搜索出对方的信息，那人就勾起他下颚，指腹擦过他唇角，看见他微皱的眉心下更是畅快。

“哥哥，这样就可以爽到吗？”

是焉栩嘉。

他看不见焉栩嘉现在是什么样，但他能够想象出焉栩嘉此刻嘴角笑意，短短的一句话就能轻易的听出愉悦。

焉栩嘉并没有把任豪眼前的遮挡除去，反倒是俯身隔着布料吻了任豪的眼，指腹摩挲着他的下颚，脚尖也过分的将他挺立起来的下身踩下去。他俯下身和他接吻，却被掌握主动权撬开了唇齿，他有些讶异，转瞬间又迎了上去，探出舌尖与他纠缠，湿润在寂静空气中炸开。焉栩嘉推开任豪，舌尖勾起唇角津液，半跪着伸手去拉任豪的皮带，紧身裤被褪到大腿，他指尖轻易挑开任豪内裤边，挺立的阴茎挣脱束缚在空中，焉栩嘉轻笑着握住那根上下抚慰了下，任豪感觉到焉栩嘉戒指没摘，被金属刮蹭的感觉并不是特别好，任豪喘息着问焉栩嘉，可不可以把戒指摘掉。

焉栩嘉挑了挑眉，说还以为这样哥会更爽。任豪还没回答，就感觉自己的阴茎被湿润包裹了。焉栩嘉没给任豪回应的时间，低头就含住了顶端，坏心眼的用牙齿厮磨了下，弄得毫无准备的任豪差点就泄了。湿润软舌缓慢舔舐过柱身，焉栩嘉张开嘴尽量想要吞进去，却不小心抵到了喉咙，他难受的干呕。任豪也不好受，喉咙敏感的收缩刺激顶端实在是让他身体兴奋了，但没有适时的得到抚慰着实憋得难受。

“玩得怎样？”

徐一宁回来的时候就看见焉栩嘉跪着给任豪口交的一幕，他挑了挑眉，将手中的东西放下。焉栩嘉听见徐一宁的声音就站了起来往他那边走，徐一宁倒是也不扭捏，拉着焉栩嘉就朝着任豪走，蹲下来伸手绕到他身后扯开了束缚。

任豪手都有些僵硬了，稍微活动了下才抬手扯下眼前的遮盖。

原来充当绑带的是衣服上的背带。

焉栩嘉穿着白色镂空蕾丝上衣背对着任豪跪在徐一宁面前，伸手拉下他的皮带抚慰他还没硬起来的下身，指尖时不时还带到两侧囊袋揉捏，跪趴着张嘴含住他阴茎顶端舔舐，紧身裤包裹住饱满的臀部，像是在对任豪发出邀请。

任豪拉下焉栩嘉裤子的时候，焉栩嘉被扯的一个踉跄，上齿嗑到了徐一宁硬起的阴茎，弄得徐一宁嘶一声抬手扯了下焉栩嘉的浅金发。任豪本来打算直接捅进去报复一下刚刚焉栩嘉的行为，想了想最后也只是没拿润滑剂直接顶了手指进去。结果没想到畅通无阻湿滑着顶到了里面，他才发现焉栩嘉来之前竟然已经自己扩张好了。

任豪低声咒骂骚货，手上的动作却不带停的，指尖抠挖着湿滑内壁往里顶，食指挤进去撑开紧致穴口，捏着他腰往里捣鼓出些许水声。焉栩嘉被顶的腰都软得往下塌，徐一宁被弄得皱了眉，勾着焉栩嘉的后颈挺腰把阴茎往他嘴里送，顶到喉咙的时候也不放过，摁着他后颈不退出来，看着他干呕着憋红了脸，眼眶都红红的亮晶晶。

容纳三根手指还是有些许吃力，任豪随便捣鼓了几下就将硬得不行的阴茎抵在了穴口，一挺腰就挤进去了顶端，焉栩嘉手一软差点跌到地上，好在徐一宁带着他让他没有与地面亲密接触。不过是刚顶进去，后穴就被撑得满满的，被湿滑紧致咬住爽到长呼了一口气。

任豪坐在床边抓着焉栩嘉手腕让他坐在身上，挺立的阴茎顺利滑进还没有闭合的穴口，焉栩嘉被进入时腿都没力气，一下子坐到了底，后穴包裹的阴茎一下就撑满了紧致顶到了最深处。焉栩嘉还没来得及惊呼出声，就被徐一宁掐着下颚吻了上来，说吻还不如说啃，徐一宁齿尖啃咬着他丰润的唇瓣，还贴心的勾走由于嘴唇微张从嘴角留下的津液。

镂空蕾丝的衣服似乎没有对于遮挡没有什么用，反倒是若隐若现的更是勾人，隐隐约约透出来的肉色都莫名的粉粉的，也不知道是错觉还是真的害羞了。

徐一宁隔着衣服抚上焉栩嘉胸前，焉栩嘉早就被刺激得乳尖挺立，被衣服刮蹭着难耐得不得了，结果只让敏感的身体更兴奋。徐一宁指尖摁着他挺立的乳尖，换来一阵阵轻颤，他双腿大开跪在任豪身上，任豪握着他腰上下起伏，掌心覆住挺翘臀部揉捏，焉栩嘉仰着头微张着嘴，舌尖不安的试探着，泛红双眼前尽是朦胧。

徐一宁撩起焉栩嘉衣摆，指尖轻而易举的攀上他敏感乳尖轻掐拉扯，另一手带着焉栩嘉的手握住自己的阴茎，耐心的包裹住他的手上下撸动。焉栩嘉被任豪顶的直晃，还不忘抓着徐一宁的阴茎用指尖刮蹭他顶端，徐一宁眼神暗了暗，使了力就将焉栩嘉扯了下来。

焉栩嘉衣衫半褪，镂空蕾丝被扯的乱七八糟，隐隐约约可以透过半透的布料看到胸前夹住乳粒的粉色夹子。他跪在地上屁股撅的老高，被徐一宁掐着腰进入，双眼被蒙住只能靠摸索找到方向，却被任豪掐着双颊就塞了进去，直接顶到了喉咙，难受得想干呕，却被顶的更深，眼泪没被泛红眼眶兜住，顺着眼角滑落。

任豪还是没忍心直接射到他嘴里，最后抽出来射了他满脸，焉栩嘉闭着眼感受脸上的温热，睁开眼聚焦到任豪脸上，故意勾起唇角舌尖将唇边白浊勾进嘴里咽下，些许白浊还沾到了浅金发上，黏黏腻腻的。徐一宁倒是将焉栩嘉屁股喂了个饱，抽出来的时候还连带出了些溢出来的白浊。

徐一宁将瘫软在地的焉栩嘉捞起来打横抱着，转身就往浴室走，进浴室前侧头望向任豪，眯起眼笑得无害。

“下次再一起啊。”


End file.
